Si tu savais comme tu as tort, Malefoy !
by ArianeBnl
Summary: "Granger, ce n'est pas un jeu stupide qui changera mon destin !" ...Ah oui ? Malefoy ne croyait pas si bien dire... Quand Dumbledore annonce aux élèves que le Grand Jeu du Lancé de Dés va se passer à Poudlard, leur destin à tous changera pour toujours...
1. Chapter 1

-GRANGER !

Hermione soupira. Tranquillement allongée sur son lit, elle était en train de lire un bouquin passionnant traitant Les différents Âges de la Métamorphose. Il ne lui manquait plus que la petite musique douce et le chocolat brûlant pour que tout soit parfait. Elle décida donc d'ignorer l'appellation de son cher et tendre homologue. En tant que préfète en chef, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple en respectant chaque élève, mais avec certaines personnes, le respect ne valait pas la peine d'être utilisé, sachant que dans tous les cas, on aurait droit à une réplique cinglante ou insultante.

-GRANGER, TU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE, OU JE TUE TON ABRUTIE DU CHAT !

Ah, maintenant c'était à son chat qu'il s'en prenait. Décidément, il ne s'arrêterait jamais de l'importuner.  
>« Mais Pattenrond sait se défendre seul… Il n'a pas besoin de moi. » songea paresseusement la jeune Gryffondore.<br>Un cri de douleur suivit d'un miaulement lui confirma que Pattenrond pouvait s'en tirer sans problème. Elle tourna la page de son livre avec un sourire amusé.  
>C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde fit irruption dans sa chambre, sans frapper, et visiblement en colère.<p>

-GRANGER ! Je t'ai appelé deux fois, tu aurais pu prendre la peine de me répondre ! s'exclama Drago Malefoy avec colère, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

Hermione corna sa page et ferma son livre avec lassitude. Elle soupira, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

-Je veux que tu empailles ce chat sur le champ ! s'emporta Malefoy. Et que tu me regardes quand je te parle ! continua-t-il, toujours hurlant. Il n'était pas habitué à se faire mépriser de la sorte, apparemment.

Cette dernière remarque étonna tout de même quelques peu Hermione. Pourquoi tenait-il à la voir ? Toutes fois, son étonnement fur vite remplacé par l'agacement.

-C'est ça, et qu'est ce que tu veux d'autre ? Un jus de citrouille sur un plateau servi par moi en tenue de femme de chambre ? rétorqua la jeune Gryffondore, sarcastique.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, mais en tous cas, je t'ordonne de l'empêcher de se jeter sur moi ! répondit Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier à son homologue.

-Malefoy, redescend sur terre immédiatement, tu en as bien besoin. Tu ne m' « ordonnes » absolument rien, pour commencer...

Elle s'interrompit et vit sur la joue de Malefoy une épaisse et profonde trace de griffure, accentuée par une traînée de sang qui ne cessait de couler. Il la regardait, toujours en colère, la respiration haletante.  
>Hermione, toujours pleine de bonne volonté, ressentit d'abord un peu de culpabilité, qu'elle chassa bien vite de son esprit. Pour toutes les crasses que Malefoy lui avaient faites, ce n'était pas une petite blessure causée par un chat qui allait le tuer.<p>

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, de toutes façons, il l'a fait, il l'a fait ! Si tu es tellement une chochote que tu vas carrément aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour une minuscule griffure, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. Ou soigne toi tout seul. En attendant, sors de ma chambre, merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.

Le rouge vira aux joues de Malefoy. Peut-être parce qu'il avait honte de s'être fait ridiculisé aussi facilement par Hermione ? En tous cas sa fierté était visiblement trop grande pour qu'il descende voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Ce que je veux que tu fasses, murmura-t-il avec l'air d'une personne qui essaye de se contrôler, c'est que tu empêches ce chat d'aller dans MA chambre, car, dois-je te le rappeler, c'est TON chat, et tu dois le dresser !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te l'ai répété au moins mille fois. C'est un chat, Malefoy, je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'aller là où bon lui semble.

-Mais tu dois bien connaître un sort qui puisse servir un minimum, avec la tonne de bouquins inutiles que tu t'entêtes à lire tous les soirs ! s'emporta Malefoy, s'énervant de plus en plus.

-Si tu veux bien arrêter de hurler, ce sera très aimable à toi, répondit Hermione avec froideur. Et non, il n'y a aucun sort qui résoudra ton problème existentiel du moment, Malefoy. Maintenant, va à l'infirmerie et dépêche toi avant de perdre trop de sang, il a quand même griffé profondément...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! s'écria le Serpentard avec colère.

-...et je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses nos appartements.

Hermione retourna à sa lecture, sans faire attention au Serpentard qui restait planté là, lui lançant un regard assassin.

Il était agacé. Ce qu'il détestait que Granger ait le dernier mot ! Cependant il ne se laisserait pas abattre et n'irait pas non plus à l'infirmerie, comme « une chochotte » qu'il n'était pas. Il ne connaissait pourtant aucune formule de médecine, alors qu'il était bon élève : c'était le deuxième de sa promo, avec bien sûr en tête Granger. Elle était toujours là pour lui gâcher la vie, à tous les niveaux. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça…

-Tu peux sortir de MA chambre, s'il te plaît ? demanda la jeune fille avec calme, les yeux posés sur les lignes interminables de son livre.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il était insupportable ! C'était de la violation de domicile, à la fin !  
>« Enfin non, peut être pas, quand même… »<p>

Elle ferma encore une fois son livre et se leva, pour sortir de sa chambre en bousculant Malefoy.  
>-Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, lui ordonna-t-elle en traversant sa salle commune pour se diriger vers la salle en question.<p>

-Tu n'as pas à pas me donner d'ordres ! s'énerva Malefoy tout en se dirigeant malgré tout vers la même pièce que la lionne.

Hermione résista à l'envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante et décida d'ignorer tout simplement sa remarque afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle sèchement alors qu'elle cherchait une formule dans un gros grimoire posé sur le lavabo.

Malefoy s'assit cette fois sans broncher sur le bord de la baignoire, la bouche tordue en un horrible rictus pour s'obliger à ne rien répondre.

Hermione ferma le livre d'un coup sec, puis elle s'approcha de Malefoy. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle s'agenouilla devant la baignoire, mais les jambes de son pire ennemi prenaient toute la place, ce qui l'obligea à poser son genou gauche contre le rebord, entre les jambes de Malefoy, mais elle s'en fichait bien.  
>Ce dernier lui fut d'abord surpris, puis il sourit, content que sa colocataire puisse être dans une situation gênante.<br>Hermione, qui avait bien remarqué que Malefoy profitait de sa position embarrassante, pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Malefoy, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas particulièrement.

-Baisse ça tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Hermione le regarda d'un air désolé en rabaissant sa baguette. Il était pathétique.

-Comment veux-tu que je te soigne sans ma baguette, Malefoy ?

Il la regarda d'un air énervé, du genre «Ca va ferme-là », qui ne lui échappa pas.  
>Elle redirigea sa baguette vers le visage de Malefoy, et l'abaissa au niveau de sa blessure. Puis elle effleura le long de la griffure avec sa baguette, ce qui étonna très légèrement Malefoy. Il était plutôt amusé de toute la situation, qui gênait tout de même un peu Hermione. Elle s'empressa de prononcer la formule pour que sa blessure ne soit plus qu'une petite trace qui disparaîtrait dans quelques minutes, et se releva rapidement. Elle allait traverser le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, et…<p>

-Ce serait pas mal, la tenue de femme de chambre, lança Malefoy d'une voix moqueuse. Plutôt sympa même ! Déguisée en femme de ménage, tu seras fin prête à entreprendre ta carrière.

Hermione se retourna, furieuse.

-Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de la fermer une fois pour toutes okay ? Parce que ta blessure est très facile à rouvrir.

Sur ce, elle traversa leur salle commune et rentra dans sa chambre, décidément consternée par la stupidité de son colocataire.

***

Drago souriait, encore dans la salle de bain. Il caressa sa griffure maintenant inexistante, et se promit de tuer ce maudit chat un jour où Granger ne serait pas là. De quelle manière, on verra. Le plus important pour le moment était qu'il avait pu rendre sa colocataire gênée. Il en était mort de rire. Elle était embarrassée pour des choses tellement insignifiantes ! Lui, cela ne l'avait nullement contrarié. Granger était loin d'être le genre de fille dont il rêvait –Sang de bourbe aux cheveux en bataille, cernes, intéressée uniquement par les livres, et un peu coincé sur les bords…- mais elle était plutôt mignonne. Quant à lui, au niveau des filles, il avait beau être riche et de sang pur, ce n'était pas la joie. Il avait eu quelques nuits palpitantes mais rien de plus. Il espérait cependant changer les choses. D'années en années il avait mûri, grandi, il avait changé en apparence comme en caractère. Déjà, il n'était plus trouillard et avait même le sens de l'aventure. Il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps, sans ça...  
>Il savait se faire respecter et se fichait bien des personnes en travers de son chemin, il s'était aussi fait des muscles, sûrement à force de servir son père dans des tâches dangereuses… Il était plus indépendant, aussi. Il avait eu des disputes violentes avec son père dernièrement, refusant d'être soumis, détestant les règles et plus que tout la dépendance. Mais pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prêtait pas attention et il était soulagé. Il avait donc pris plus d'assurance depuis qu'il avait dit non à son père pour une soumission totale. Aussi, il avait son intelligence qui s'était développée. Cela ne l'amusait plus de ridiculiser Potter, Weasley et Granger. Pansy avait d'ailleurs changé de groupe d'amis depuis longtemps, voyant qu'il avait changé et que leur relation ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'amicale. Quand à Crabbe et Goyle, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus besoin de deux espèces de gardes du corps pour se faire respecter. Bref, Drago Malefoy avait changé mais restait arrogant, prétentieux et assuré. Il restait un Malefoy, tout de même. N'importe qui travaillant au ministère frémissait en entendant son nom de famille. Il voulait donc profiter un maximum de cette nouvelle année pour que les filles se mettent à le remarquer, et il était heureux de constater que cela commençait déjà, avec deux conquêtes auxquelles il ne repenserait plus jamais à présent. Et il continuerait. C'était certain, il continuerait. Mais Granger l'énervait… Elle le prenait pour un gamin alors qu'il avait 17 ans, elle lui répondait, n'avait pas peur de lui, et ne se sentait pas vexé lorsqu'il la taquinait méchamment.<p>

C'était du moins ce qu'elle laissait croire.

Hermione avait repris la lecture de son livre depuis bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente. Elle avait hâte d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle était plutôt triste en ce moment, car depuis qu'ils n'occupaient plus la même salle commune, Harry et Ron s'était un peu éloigné d'elle. Cela ne les empêchaient pas cependant de s'adorer toujours autant. Ron demandait souvent à Hermione si Malefoy ne lui gâchait pas trop la vie, et elle répondait que de toutes façons elle savait se défendre seule. Mais, en fait… Elle aurait pu répondre que non : Malefoy ne lui gâchait pas trop la vie. Oui, pour la toute première fois, Drago Malefoy n'était pas constamment sur son dos à l'insulter. L'année dernière, jamais elle n'aurait soigné Malefoy, pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, ce serait un épisode de sa vie qu'elle se garderait bien de raconter à qui que ce soit. Mais elle avait déjà fait des constats avec ses amis : Malefoy avait abandonné les surnoms tels que « Sang-de-Bourbe », « le Balafré », « le Saint Potter », « la Belette » et « Weasmoche »… Les garçons supposaient simplement qu'il devait avoir grandit « Bien que Malefoy n'atteindra jamais plus de maturité, c'est certain ! » avait sagement déclaré Ron.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ressentait une attirance pour elle, c'était évident, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle aimait Ron elle aussi, mais se sentait incapable de le lui dire...  
>D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que Ron n'était pas le seul garçon qui s'intéressait à elle à Poudlard. Deux garçons de Serdaigle, qui étaient aussi bornés que Fred et Georges et aussi solidaires, la draguaient, c'était une évidence. Mais elle n'aimait pas Edward et Alex, bien qu'ils ne manquaient pas de charme, mais leur popularité et la perspective de passer dans leur lit après à environ toutes les autres filles de l'école ne l'enchantaient guère. Ron ne cessait de pester sur eux et de leur envoyer des regards noirs.<br>Elle chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit, ferma son livre, se leva et décida de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande salle.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et entra dans sa salle commune, et elle entendit... de l'eau couler en provenance de la salle de bain. Mince, pile au moment ou elle voulait faire quelque chose, Malefoy la devançait. Décidément, elle ne supporterait jamais cet idiot. Elle se rappela que de toutes façons, elle avait son livre de médecine magique qu'elle avait oublié dans la salle de bain et qui traînait sur le lavabo depuis des jours. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, prit son livre, et au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Ah, il avait dû l'entendre, il avait sûrement terminé. Elle ferma tout de même la porte, car elle ne tenait pas à voir Malefoy nu. Elle entendit derrière la porte la douche s'ouvrir, et des bruits de pas. Son caractère aimable la força tout de même à dire ces mots derrière la porte :

-Ce n'était pas la peine de sortir de la douche pour moi, tu pouvais continuer tu sais !

Avant même qu'elle dise un mot de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Malefoy vêtu uniquement d'une serviette à la taille, l'air amusé.

-Parce que tu étais en train de caresser le doux rêve que je puisse arrêter de me laver pour toi ? Désolé de te décevoir Granger, je sortais uniquement pour prendre le savon sur le porte serviette.

Il avait dit tout ça avec un grand sourire satisfait, comme heureux d'assurer à une personne qu'elle s'était totalement trompée.  
>Hermione le regarda avec un air de profonde pitié.<p>

-Le pire, c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es pathétique dans tous tes actes, Malefoy…

Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre, sans même lui prêter attention, alors qu'il était furieux. Furieux qu'une fois de plus, elle ait pris le dessus ! Et puis… Un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait que depuis qu'il cohabitait avec Granger : Il se sentait rabaissé, ridiculisé… Quel… Quel sentiment ignoble ! Il ressentait une frustration démesurée, ainsi qu'une profonde envie de prouver à cette personne idiote qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit de lui. Il avait envie de tout casser dans la pièce, d'exploser tous les moindres recoins… Faire quelque chose qui le libérerait de ce sentiment si énervant.


	2. Le Grand Jeu du Lancé de Dés

Après qu'elle eu fermé la porte et qu'elle se soit rallongée sur son lit, se maudissant de croire Malefoy capable de galanterie, un mot qu'il ne connaissait probablement pas, la porte se rouvrit à la volée, Malefoy tenant sa poignée. Il avait une mine sombre et extrêmement en colère, ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.  
>Hermione le regarda avec stupéfaction.<br>-Oui ? Tu aurais pu frapper, tu connais ce qu'on appelle la politesse ? Tu sais, la chose qu'on ne t'a pas enseignée ?  
>Son visage se tordit en un rictus haineux. Il s'avança sans aucun ménagement, pris Hermione par le poignet (« Lâche moi immédiatement, Malefoy, c'est claire ? Lâche moi je te dis !» en le serrant étrangement fort, et il la plaqua au mur, sans aucun problème. La force d'Hermione ne servait à rien en cet instant, elle avait beau se débattre, Malefoy avait le dessus.<br>-Je ne suis pas… Pathétique, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
>Hermione prit alors conscience de la situation, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Malefoy avec un profond agacement, alors qu'elle était plaquée au mur et qu'il lui faisait mal. Franchement? Il était complètement toqué ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait pathétique sur le moment, et il avait pris ça comme un commentaire sur sa vie... Mais d'un côté, c'est ce qu'elle pensait très franchement.<p>

-Lâche moi Malefoy. Pour commencer, si, tu l'es, c'est justement ça que tu ne veux pas comprendre. En étant aussi désagréable et immature, tu es pathétique… Aïe ! Lâche moi ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Malefoy avait resserré la prise. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs yeux se fixaient intensément.  
>Il détestait son regard, ses yeux, il la détestait.<br>-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête avant de la relâcher tout à coup.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as vécu Malefoy, répondit Hermione en se frottant les poignets, ne semblant pas particulièrement apprécier les manières de son susceptible homologue. Le problème c'est que nous avons tous vécu des choses difficiles à un moment de notre vie et que l'on a tous différentes manières de gérer ses ennuis, toi, tu les gère en étant odieux avec les autres, en les rabaissant… en les tuant avec des mots, parfois.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle disait n'importe quoi… Personne n'avait vécu ce que lui avait vécu, personne, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit ?

-Je gère très bien mes problèmes, ce n'est pas la question. Granger je refuse que tu me rabaisse sans ar…  
>Il stoppa sa phrase tout à coup, en faisant une grimace à la fois d'horreur et d'étonnement. Il venait d'avouer que ses mots avaient fini par le toucher. « Mais non, n'importe quoi Drago, tu t'en fous de ce qu'elle te dit, c'est Granger, une idiote de première catégorie, une sale sang de bourbe, tout ce qu'elle te dit ne te fait absolument rien. »<br>Il sortit de la chambre sans adresser un regard à Hermione, qui elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Maintenant, elle savait que toutes les fois où elle lui avait répondu, toutes les fois où elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait, cela avait servi à quelque chose, Malefoy se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire du mal aux autres.  
>Elle sortit de sa chambre, traversa sa salle commune, ouvrit la porte et dévala de nombreux escaliers pour aller dans la Grande salle.<br>Ron et Harry étaient déjà là, à la table des Gryffondors, probablement en train de discuter du prochain match de Quidditch qui avait lieu dans quelques jours. Cependant elle n'aperçu pas son homologue à la table des Serpentards, la place d'honneur qui lui était comme toujours réservé, au milieu de la table, était vide. Il était probablement resté dans sa chambre.

Elle se glissa parmi les élèves et parvint à s'asseoir juste entre Ron et Harry.  
>-Bonsoir Hermione ! lança Ron, radieux. Il était toujours radieux lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.<br>-Salut, R…  
>-Hey Hermione ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.<br>C'était Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui affichait un joyeux sourire.  
>-Alors, pas encore lassée de te faire draguer par mon frangin ? demanda-t-elle avec un visage à la fois mesquin et satisfait en s'asseyant.<br>Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Ron devenait rouge pivoine.  
>-Ferme là, Ginny, je te préviens que Maman n'est pas au courant que tu en es à ton vingt-quatrième petit copain depuis que tu es à Poudlard, et je ne sais pas si elle sera très enchantée de fêter le vingt-cinquième, donc surveilles ta langue, d'accord ? dit-t-il, affichant une expression à la fois furieuse et satisfaite.<br>Ginny lui adressa un regard assassin avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de regarder Hermione, qui elle se força à rire.

-Je te rappelle, Ronald, commença Ginny en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir, que ceci est MA vie et que tu n'en fais pas partie, c'est clair ?  
>-Bien sûr que si j'en fait partie ! s'énerva Ron. Je suis ton frère je te rappelle !<br>-Hého, calmez vous, s'exclama Harry, vous réglerez vos débats familiaux plus tard, d'accord ?  
>Ginny et Ron continuèrent de se lancer des regards meurtriers sous les yeux amusés d'Hermione. Non, elle ne se lassait pas. Elle attendait qu'il lui demande, c'est tout. Elle sourie. Ginny était stupide de taquiner son frère à ce sujet. Hermione se demanda si elle devait leur raconter son aventure avec Malefoy, mais elle jugea bon de ne pas leur en parler, du moins pour l'instant.<p>

Le reste du repas fut relativement joyeux, Ron et Ginny oublièrent bien vite leur dispute et se détendirent sans aucun problème. Harry riait aux blagues de Ginny et baissait bêtement les yeux chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Ils ne ressortaient toujours pas ensemble, et pourtant en brûlaient d'envie, c'était évident.  
>Les desserts dévorés, le petit groupe s'apprêtait à quitter la table lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva tout à coup. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Hermione s'attendait. Le silence s'abattit aussitôt sur la salle.<br>-Je suis heureux de voir qu'une fois de plus, vous avez rempli vos ventre et étanché votre soif. La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer, personne ne la connaît, pas même ceux dont les parents travaillent au Ministère, ajouta Dumbledore sous les haussements de sourcils de certains élèves. C'est une nouvelle qui j'espère vous plaira et maintiendra votre moral au beau fixe. J'ai décidé d'organiser cette année, le Grand Jeu du Lancé de Dés ! finit-il par conclure avec un grand sourire joyeux, ses yeux pétillants sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La plupart des élèves se regardaient avec étonnement, ne connaissant apparemment pas les règles du jeu énoncé par Dumbledore, mais quelques rares avaient un sourire illuminé et attendait avec des yeux avides que Dumbledore poursuive.  
>-Je vais éclairer les personnes qui ignorent le but de ce jeu. Celui-ci est en effet de modifier votre destin.<br>Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations. Modifier son destin ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?  
>-Le modifier comme on veut ? dit une voix appartenant à la table des Poufsouffles.<br>-Non, miss Habbot, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. Pas exactement. Je vais vous expliquer… Le principe du Grand Jeu du Lancé de Dés est un très ancien rituel magique, que nos ancêtres utilisaient dans les grandes occasions il y a bien longtemps. Nous avions perdu toutes traces de cette tradition depuis près de cent cinquante ans, et aujourd'hui, des recherches ont été mises en œuvre pour le retrouver, et elles ont très heureusement abouti. Nous avons retrouvé le jeu, avec ses règles et les coutumes de sa pratique. Ce n'est pas un jeu simple. C'est comme un gigantesque jeu de société, où participent tous les élèves de l'école. Chaque élève possède trois dés qu'il doit trouver lors de ses voyages dans le passé que le jeu va enclencher. Il doit ensuite, s'il a trouvé les trois dés, les lancer dans le Cercle de la Destiné, un cercle tracé dans le jeu dans lequel vous devrez jeter vos dés, pour obtenir ensuite un ordre, et un objet. Il y a des centaines d'ordres, mais votre personnalité ainsi que vos dés sont sensé guider le Cercle, qui va vous donner un ordre parmi tant d'autres, un ordre que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de respecter, et qui changera complètement votre destin, l'objet que le cercle vous donnera vous obligera à suivre l'ordre et à savoir comment l'appliquer.  
>-Comment trouver nos dés dans le temps ? cria une voix chez les Serpentards.<p>

-Que se passe-t-il si on ne respecte pas l'ordre ?  
>-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cet objet ? cria une autre voix appartenant cette fois aux Gryffondors.<br>Dumbledore reprit :  
>-Cet objet est différent selon chacun de vous, suivant ce qui vous aidera le plus à obéir à l'ordre. Pour trouver vos dés, vous choisirez trois moments dans votre vie. Vous n'aurez qu'une heure pour obtenir un dé à chaque fois, mais lorsque vous reviendrez, le temps ne se sera pas écoulé ici. C'est une modification pour que vous ne vous couchiez pas trop tard. Vous aurez donc une heure, avec l'interdiction de révéler à qui que ce soit qui vous êtes réellement. Cela ne changerait nullement votre avenir, rassurez vous, mais c'est contraire aux règles. Pour trouver un dé, il vous faudra faire quelque chose, une action, qui vous sera distribuée au hasard, à l'avance. Lorsque vous aurez réalisé cet exploit, votre dé vous tendra les bras, quelque part. Et sur ce, chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit pour bien penser à tout cela ! Le jeu débutera dans trois jours exactement à neuf heure et se terminera à vingt-deux heure. Mais je vous préviens, il n'est pas sûr que vous trouviez les trois dés, ne vous faites donc pas de grandes idées à l'avance ! Oh, et j'oubliais. Par mesure de sécurité, je suis désolé de vous informer que les élèves à partir de la cinquième année uniquement sont autorisés à participer. Je vous laisse à présent vous reposer.<p>

Puis Dumbledore se rassit, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements des élèves enthousiasmés, et sous les protestations furieuses des élèves pas assez âgés.  
>Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se levèrent. Elle espérait réussir, changer son avenir, ce devait être une expérience fascinante !<br>-Ce serait Fred et George qui aimeraient être là ! s'exclama Ron en souriant. Ils adoreraient ce genre de truc. Il n'y a qu'un dingue comme Dumbledore pour dégoter un jeu comme ça.  
>-N'empêche que ce sera génial de se revoir dans le passé ! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.<br>-J'essaierais de choisir des moments ou mes parents ne soient pas morts, mais… Comment je pourrais me demander mon ambition la plus chère ? se demanda Harry, pensant à voix haute.  
>Tout le monde se tut, et Hermione eu soudain une idée.<br>-Harry, pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas à une époque où Sirius est encore en vie ? s'écria-t-elle soudain. Ce serait génial, tu pourrais lui poser toutes les questions que tu te pose actuellement, ou bien revenir à l'époque de Maugrey, l'empêcher de mourir ! Oh, Harry, tu pourrais faire tant de choses !  
>-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est génial… murmura Harry sans grande conviction. Il rêvait probablement de revoir ses parents plus que tout. Si je pouvais modifier mon destin… , serait tellement bien ! L'objet m'aidera peut-être à tuer Voldemort, si j'arrive à l'obtenir…<br>-Bien sûr que oui, tu vas y arriver ! dit joyeusement Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'on va tous y arriver ! On en a tellement envie… J'en suis sûre.  
>Hermione leur souhaita distraitement bonne nuit, et regagna sa salle commune, elle-même plongée dans ses pensées. Quelle période de sa vie voudrait-t-elle revivre ?<br>-On rêve, apparemment… dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui la fit sortir de ses pensées aussi vite que si Voldemort s'était mis à chanter de la pop devant elle. Décidément, elle ne serait jamais tranquille, avec ce fichu cohabitant…

Elle essaya de ne pas répliquer trop méchamment.  
>-Oui, en effet, je rêve, parce que même si tu n'es pas venu dîner ce soir, moi j'y suis allé et Dumbledore a dit une nouvelle qui ferait rêver n'importe qui.<p>

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.  
>-Qu'est ce que ce vieux timbré peut dire d'intéressant, de toutes façons ?<br>-Oh, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, tu n'avais qu'à venir…

Malefoy se mit à sourire.  
>-Mais… Si tu sais que je ne suis pas venu dans la grande salle ce soir… C'est que tu as regardé si j'y étais ? dit-il avec amusement. Tu t'es intéressé à moi et à voulu savoir si j'étais là ou non…<br>Hermione haussa un sourcil malgré elle, tout en essayant de paraître le plus indifférente possible.  
>-C'est totalement faux. C'est ridicule, parce que de toutes façons je…<br>-Granger, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, dit Malefoy en rigolant. C'est normal que tu t'intéresse à un gars comme moi. Quand on est toi, il faut bien avoir quelque chose de brillant sur lequel on peut rêver.  
>Hermione était furieuse.<br>-Malefoy, tu es le gars le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Dumbledore organise dans trois jours le Grand Jeu du Lancé de Dés, et voilà pourquoi je rêvais, et si j'ai regardé à ta table, c'était pour voir si après ta crise tu t'étais remis ou non !  
>Il se tut et la regarda avec étonnement. Le jeu du lancé de Dés ? Il connaissait ce jeu. Son père le lui en avait parlé, il y avait quelques années de cela. Il trouvait ce jeu inutile, et il n'y jouerait sûrement pas.<br>-Pff… Toutes les personnes qui vont jouer à ce jeu sont stupides.  
>-C'est faux ! Ce serait génial de changer son destin ! Et d'ailleurs, dans ton cas, ce ne serait pas plus mal de changer le tien, avait-elle dit avec un ton chargé de mépris. Elle avait bien vu le tatouage sur son bras à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui avait confirmé ses suspicions.<br>Le visage de Malefoy se durcit, bien qu'il se maîtrisa, cette fois. Il se mit même à rire.  
>-Granger, ce n'est pas un jeu stupide qui changera mon destin… dit-il sur un ton moqueur.<p>

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car cela allait _totalement changer sa vie, pour toujours…_

-Et comment le sais-tu ?  
>-Déjà, je n'y jouerai pas, comme ça la question est réglée, conclut Malefoy en s'affalant de tout son long sur le canapé.<br>Hermione décida de ne rien répondre. De toutes façons, il était inutile de discuter. une fois que Drago Malefoy avait pris une décision, il n'était plus possible de la changer… Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Ah… Là, elle était tranquille. Pas de Malefoy pour l'importuner, pas de Malefoy pour l'énerver. Il était d'une stupidité incroyable. Ce jeu aurait de l'emprise sur tous les destins actuellement à Poudlard ! Et bien sûr, c'était Drago Malefoy qui était contre… Il gâchait tout.  
>Elle songea encore longtemps sous sa douche, pour profiter pleinement de l'eau chaude et agréable…<br>Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, et constata avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus aucune serviette. Décidément, il gâchait TOUJOURS tout, tout et tout !  
>-MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle.<br>Elle eu tôt fait de bondir dans sa douche car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant découvrir un Malefoy au visage innocent et enfantin.  
>-Oui ma chère et tendre Granger ? J'ai cru entendre ta voix mélodieuse, « résonner », si je puis dire, à mon oreille…<br>-Déjà, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ! s'emporta Hermione de la douche. Et ensuite, où sont les serviettes Malefoy !  
>-Mais, je ne sais pas… dit Malefoy avec un sourire mesquin. Elles étaient là, tout à l'heure… Mais si j'étais toi, j'attendrais de sécher dans la salle de bain pour ne pas infliger à mon pauvre homologue le triste spectacle que tu dois être, Granger.<br>Et sur ce, il sortit le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Hermione poussa un cri de rage. Mais il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le choix que d'attendre d'être sèche pour remettre ses vêtements et traverser la salle commune où son charmant homologue l'attendait pour la ridiculiser.<p>

Ou elle pouvait être plus intelligente que lui, aussi.

***

Après avoir fermé la porte, triomphant, il entendit un cri de rage poussé par Granger. « Ahhh… Et oui Granger, il ne fallait pas me chercher ! » songea-t-il avec amusement. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait le dessus. Il ne songeait pas une seconde au caractère puéril de son acte. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il rigola et se releva :  
>-Alors finalement, tu veux m'infliger cette vision d'horreur que de…<br>Sa phrase se perdit, elle était totalement sèche, habillée, et par-dessus tout souriante. Elle le regarda et lui dire avec un visage angélique :  
>-Je te remercie Malefoy, commença-t-elle. Son ton était presque sincère. Grâce à toi, je n'aurai plus jamais besoin d'utiliser de serviettes, un simple sortilège de séchage suffit. J'aimerais en revanche te dire, que tu as 17 ans, et que faire des gamineries pareilles, c'est vraiment...triste. Ou consternant. Bref, tu as compris l'idée.<br>Et elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.  
>Malefoy retomba sur le canapé, et s'enfonça son visage dans un oreiller. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Non seulement elle avait déjoué son « piège » en moins de deux, mais en plus il s'était fait complètement ridiculisé en passant pour un gamin... encore une fois.<br>Ca ne pouvait pas continuer… Non, dorénavant, il cesserait son comportement d'enfant. Il cohabitait avec Granger, et elle aurait de toutes façons toujours le dessus, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il arrêterait donc les mauvaises blagues, les remarques stupides, il deviendrait _mature_. 


End file.
